


The Stars With You

by rukatsukinagatan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, are they dating? are they friends? up to you ;), based off the tomoya story in his birthday course, happy birthday hajime!!!, ive never used a planisphere please forgive me if i get something wrong, super short, typical cute shit idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rukatsukinagatan/pseuds/rukatsukinagatan
Summary: Tomoya and Hajime try out the planisphere together
Relationships: Mashiro Tomoya/Shino Hajime
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Stars With You

**Author's Note:**

> so like it says in the tags i didn't. really know what a planisphere was. i googled it, some are just a plain board, some have a wheel you can turn. the one in this fic has a wheel. just so no one comes for my dumbass im begging u. other than that please enjoy ;)

Hajime was at the garden about ten minutes before he and Tomoya were supposed to meet up, but he couldn’t help being excited. After getting to enjoy a lovely dinner with his family, maybe he should have been more tired, especially after making the commute back to ES, but the plans he still had for the night made his heart race a little bit. 

Sat on the bench, he looked at the planisphere in his lap, his birthday present from Tomoya. He lifted it to spin the wheel around a little, trying to get a feel for how it worked. It spun very smoothly, the material felt nice too, and the patterns were pretty. The idea that Tomoya got him something so nice made him unexplainably happy, although he hoped Tomoya hadn’t spent too much money. 

“Hey, Hajime!” Hajime turned around to see Tomoya behind him, smiling softly, “I called your name a couple of times you know. Are you tired?”

“Ah, I’m fine!” Hajime said, instinctively scooting over to let Tomoya sit, “I was just looking at the planisphere you got me. I think I’ve had something like this before, but it was really cheap. This one’s super nice, I’m really thankful you got it for me~”

“It wasn’t a big deal, really,” Tomoya said, “I mean, picking out your gift was kinda hard. Everyone around you knows you like things like flowers and tea and stuff, I really wanted to get you something only someone close to you could get you, I guess.”

“Hehe, that’s really sweet, Tomoya-kun,” Hajime said, “I knew you’d get me something nice, you’re always really thoughtful.”

Tomoya nodded, “Wanna try using it? Honestly, I got it without really knowing how it works, I just saw it was good for star gazing…”

“It’s cute that you got that excited,” Hajime chuckled, “Don’t worry, it’s easy to use, we have to start off by figuring out which way we’re facing. See how it says north, south, east and west?”

“Yeah, then it’s supposed to line up, right?” Tomoya asked, smiling when Hajime gave a nod, “We’re facing where the sun would normally rise, so we’d be facing east…”

Hajime nodded, messing with the wheel a little to get the board aligned, “Ah, I think some of the stars are matching up!”

“Wow,” Tomoya said, pointing to the matching constellations, “This is actually really cool! I think I get why you’re so into this kind of thing.”

“Right?” Hajime said, “I wanna use your present to learn more about the stars~ It’d be nice if I could go home and tell my siblings all about it too, they also like this kind of stuff.”

“Yeah,” Tomoya said, looking from the sky to Hajime’s face, noting how happy he looked, “I’m really glad you like it. I’m glad I also got to spend the night with you like this.”

Hajime looked to Tomoya, face feeling warm as he smiled at him, “Me too. Don’t tell anyone who was at the party, but I think this is my favorite present of the day, being with you. Thank you so much, Tomoya-kun ♪”

“I was gonna tell you not to thank me again, but I guess it’s pointless, huh?” Tomoya chuckled, “Hey, let’s just focus on this, I wanna try looking around some more.”

“Yeah, me too,” Hajime said, “It’s a really clear night, I wanna try and see all the stars we can~”

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAJIME!!! had no idea what to write until i read the tomoya story... those two just write themselves it's incredible
> 
> thank you for reading!!!


End file.
